


Defying Gravity

by MusicLover19



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Defying Gravity - Freeform, Fluff, I honestly don't have anything to put here, Maybe - Freeform, Teenagers, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Scott learnt that Mitch liked Wicked he had wanted to sing a certain song with him. It brings up a few emotions that Mitch wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one-shot. It isn't what I would normally do, but listening to them sing this song is too much. I loved the idea behind this story and it is so fluffy.

It was around six o’clock when Scott and Mitch had finally finished their homework. They were both round at Scott’s house, Kirstie had been present earlier but she had to leave to visit her grandparents.

The two boys sat on different chairs as Scott pleaded with Mitch.

“Sing it with me,” he begged.

“No,” Mitch laughed. Ever since Scott had found out that Mitch liked Wicked, he had made it his mission to have the boy sing with him.

“Please Mitchy,” Scott said. “I’ll be Glinda.”

Mitch shot Scott an annoyed look.

“As if you could hit Elphaba’s notes,” he said.

“Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!” Scott gasped.

“Are we really doing this?” Mitch laughed. He shook his head at Scott’s hopefully eyes as the other boy sung.

“I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now, I hope you're happy how you, hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!” Scott sung.

Mitch rolled his eyes, “I hope you're happy,” he sung.

“Wait!” Scott gasped, not quite believing that Mitch was playing along. “We need the music!”

Scott jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Mitch behind him.

“Got it!” the boy shouted, holding the disk up proudly.

Mitch watched in amusement as his friend put the disk into the CD player. After hitting play, Scott began again.

“I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now, I hope you're happy how you, hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!” Scott sung along with the track.

“I hope you’re happy, I hope you're happy, too, I hope you're proud how you, would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition,” Mitch sung gently, not yet committing completely to the song.

“So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now,” Scott joined Mitch, smiling when Mitch’s voice grew stronger.

“Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry,” Scott said, looking at Mitch as he then continued to sing, “You can still be with the Wizard, What you've worked and waited for, You can have all you ever wanted.”

Mitch looked away from his friend, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Scott had said a similar thing when he learnt that Mitch broke up with his girlfriend. Whilst Scott probably knew Mitch was gay, he had not yet confirmed his suspicions.

“I know,” Mitch said, letting his sadness and uncertainty into his voice with those two words. “But I don't want it,” he sung, closing his eyes. “No - I can't want it, anymore.”

Scott watched Mitch with amazement. He had always been stunned by the other boy’s voice, it had been a wonderful thought imagining him singing this.

“Something has changed within me,” Mitch sung shakily. “Something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's game, too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!”

Scott watched as more and more emotion filled into Mitch’s voice and his face as he sung. It made Scott’s heart sore to see the boy so free with himself.

“It's time to try, Defying gravity, I think I'll try, Defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!” Mitch opened his eyes slowly, shocked to find Scott’s watching him with such intensity.

“Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur,” Scott sung softly, maintaining his eye contact with Mitch.

“I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so,” Mitch sung back. Emotions welled within his chest as the song lyrics touched his deeper thoughts. He felt bad about comparing his struggle with accepting the fact he was gay with this song but it fit so perfectly.

“Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!” Mitch sung, he was terrified to try but he knew he would continue to be terrified and unsure until he tried. “Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost, well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!” Mitch closed his eyes again, shutting out Scott’s blue ones from his mind. He had been tempted, time and time again, to give up on finding love. The only people he was interested in were male and that was something that he was still unsure was alright.

“I'd sooner buy, Defying gravity, Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, And you can't pull me down,” Mitch sung, growing softer at the end. He opened his eyes once more to say, “Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together.”

Scott continued to stare at his friend. He saw the struggle of emotions that the song brought up for Mitch. It was raw emotion that the other male put into the song and nothing was more beautiful to Scott. It was almost like he had not seen Mitch before this, not truly.

“Unlimited,” Mitch sung, meaning every word. “Together we're unlimited, together we'll be the greatest team, there's ever been, Glinda - dreams, the way we planned 'em.”

“If we work in tandem,” Scott sung softly, not quite trust his own voice next to Mitch’s.

“There's no fight we cannot win,” Mitch joined Scott with a smile. “Just you and I, Defying gravity, with you and I, Defying gravity.”

Scott closed his eyes, only to open them a second later. He mentally scolded himself, he did not want to miss a second of this.

“They'll never bring us down!” Mitch sung, his and Scott’s eyes met. Mitch smiled as wide as he could as he said, slightly breathlessly. “Well? Are you coming?”

They both gladly took time to catch their breath during the slightly break. Mitch couldn’t stop his smile, he felt like he was floating. Scott’s amazed gaze filled him with glee.

“I hope you're happy,” Scott sung softly, not able to stop his own smile. “Now that you're choosing this.”

“You too,” Mitch said before singing, “I hope it brings you bliss.”

“I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it,” Scott sung, as both he and Mitch began to slightly lean towards each other.

“I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my friend,” Mitch joined Scott in singing.

Scott continued to watch Mitch, frowning slightly when Mitch sung the word friend. It seemed as though that was the hardest thing Mitch had had to say through this song and Scott didn’t understand why.

“So if you care to find me, Look to the western sky!” As Mitch sung, he could help but point. Scott’s smile returned with vengeance as he thought how glad he was that Mitch had given in to singing. It was truly an amazing sight to see.

“As someone told me lately, "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free,” Mitch’s eyes closed once again as he continued to sing. “To those who'd ground me, Take a message back from me, Tell them how I am, Defying gravity, I'm flying high, Defying gravity.”

Scott’s mouth opened as Mitch’s voice hit a high note.

“And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was, Is ever gonna bring me down!”

“I hope you're happy!” Scott sung softly, not wanting to break the spell that Mitch seemed to be under. “She's wicked! Get her!”

“Bring me down!” Mitch sung, completely caught within the song.

“We've got to bring her,” Scott sung gently.

“Ahhh!” Mitch sung, his eyes still closed, missing the look of pure shock on Scott’s face as he added the word, “Down,” quietly.

The music stopped, leaving the two boys in silence. Scott continued to stare at his friend in a shocked amazement as Mitch breathed heavily.

It was a few moments before the younger boy opened his eyes, he had a shy smile on his face.

“Oh my god!” Scott gasped, unable to hold it any longer. He jumped up from his seat and climbed next to Mitch, half sitting on his as he embraced him tightly. “That was amazing! Astounding! Incredible! Wow!”

Mitch laughed as Scott hugged him tighter.

“How did you hit that high note?” Scott demanded jokingly.

Mitch shrugged, a blush covering his cheeks.

“I love you,” Scott declared.

“W – what?” Mitch gasped, his face turning a darker shade of red.

“I love you,” Scott repeated. “You are amazing.”

“You can’t just say that,” Mitch gasped.

“Why not?” Scott frowned. “You are amazing and I care about you a lot. Why can’t I say that I love you?”

“Because – because boys shouldn’t love boys,” Mitch said firmly.

“Mitchy,” Scott frowned.

“No Scott,” Mitch said. “It’s not normal.”

“So I’m not normal?” Scott asked softly, he felt worry settle in his stomach.

“Scotty –“

“Mitch, I like boys. A lot. More than I should,” Scott said.

“I –“

“Am I not normal? Is it a bad thing? Am I bad?” Scott asked, he searched in Mitch’s eyes, seeing the confusion in them.

“You aren’t bad,” Mitch said softly.

“Then why is it so bad that I’m not normal?” Scott asked, truly curious as to why Mitch thought that. “It’s not normal that we sing, not many other boys sing,” he pointed out.

“I – I guess you’re right,” Mitch said, biting his lip.

“I’m always right,” Scott said smugly, making Mitch laugh.

“You’re heavy,” Mitch said as he prodded Scott’s side.

With a sigh, Scott moved so he was sat next to Mitch before he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap.

“I wasn’t lying,” Scott said as Mitch settled on his lap. It wasn’t an uncommon position for the two to be in. “I do love you.”

Mitch licked his lips before replying, “I love you too Scotty.”

Mitch didn’t see Scott’s wide smile at his words, but he did feel Scott’s arms tightening around his body and holding him closer to his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, boys loving boys wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
